Cómo pasar por Las Doce Casas
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: La autora, con ayuda de su confiable camarógrafo (Hermes -que esta vez no se fue de vacaciones-), visitaron varios reinos y les hicieron a sus habitantes una simple pregunta ¿Cómo pasarías por Las Doce Casasl? Un fic con motivo de "El mes de Athena".


**Cómo pasar por Las Doce Casas**

 _Adelanto de "El mes de Athena" (detalles en mi perfil)_

 **Disclamer** : Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es de Kurumada.

Alhena 'Lena', la autora, está parada frente a una cámara sosteniendo un micrófono. El camarógrafo, Hermes, le hace señas y ella sonríe a la cámara.

 **Lena** : En esta ocasión visité todos los reinos y entreviste a varias personas sobre cómo pasarían ellos por Las Doce Casas. Terminando con una forma para pasar que resulta útil para aquellos (como yo) que se preguntan por qué a nadie se le ocurrió poner un ascensor oculto.

 **Hermes:** Es el mismo discurso de la otra vez. Sólo cambiaste algunas palabras.

 **Lena:** ¿Te piensas que voy a gastar mi tiempo en escribir una presentación nueva cuando a nadie le importa demasiado?

Sin más, veamos los clips:

 **Según Athena (que está sentada con las piernas apoyadas sobre un banquillo que se parece mucho a un Seiya en cuatro patas):**

Es fácil. Espera a que Seiya y los otros menos importantes derroten a todos los guardianes de las casas y después pídele a Mu que te lleve cargando hasta arriba. Eso sí, a medida que subas y encuentres otros santos vivos que entiendan que eres la reencarnación de Athena, cambia de santo para que no se cansen mucho.

Un último detalle. Asegúrate de subir los últimos dos escalones por tu cuenta para que todos crean que subiste todas las escaleras.

 **Según Hades (que nos invitó con té de hierbas –cortesía de su esposa- y aceptó hablar con nosotros siempre que le sacáramos a al espectro de Rana de encima):**

Esa es un poco difícil. La mocosa no tiene respeto por sus mayores así que eso no funcionaría. Y decirla a Zeus tampoco porque la niña lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Lo único que se me ocurre es enviar a tus 108 espectros para que limpien el lugar y después subir las Doce Casas a lomos de Cerbero.

¿Eh? –Hades revisa un papelito - ¿Qué por qué enviaría a los espectros si Cerbero sería efectivo por sí solo? Pues para deshacerme de los espectros. Alimentar a 108 inútiles que comen como bestias no es barato.

 **Según Zeus (que está, sorpresivamente, barriendo su templo):**

Es mi hija favorita así que la visito todo el tiempo. Y como soy su padre favorito…

«Eres su único padre»

Ella me deja entrar como si nada. Por supuesto que tener el poder de aparecer donde quieras ayuda mucho en eso de tener que subir las escaleras.

 **Según Kanon y Saga (que están sentados en la entrada del templo de géminis jugando con bolitas):**

 **Saga:** Bueno, una opción es matar al patriarca y asegurarte de tomar su lugar. De ese modo vives arriba de todo y no tienes que subir y bajar las escaleras. Además, al ser el patriarca, los demás tienen que dejarte pasar.

Otra opción es convertirte en el perro faldero de Athena, como Kanon, y que ella te deje subir por las escaleras secretas.

 **Kanon:** Solo para que sepan, yo conozco las escaleras porque soy la sombra de géminis, no por ser el perro faldero de Athena. ¡Y no soy su perro faldero!

 **Según los de bronce (que me hicieron viajar hasta Japón porque no tenían ganas de ir hasta Grecia):**

 **Hyoga:** Llega a géminis con ayuda de tus hermanos y cae en la otra dimensión. Te dejará en libra y después deja que tu maestro de congele. Así tienes una excusa para esperar a los demás y dejarlos pelear a ellos hasta llegar a Acuario. Vence a tu maestro, y se congelado de nuevo. Espera a que los demás vengan a rescatarte.

 **Shun:** Deja que los demás peleen por ti y haz de cuenta que quieres ayudar. Cuando eso no funcione, llama a tu hermano mayor para que haga el trabajo por ti.

 **Shiryu:** Usa las enseñanzas de tu maestro. Es importante ser ciego para no caer en la ilusión de géminis, y contar con el apoyo de tu novia para vencer en cáncer. Llega hasta capricornio gracias al esfuerzo de tus compañeros y hazte amigo de Shura que, antes de morir, te entregará su Excalibúr y salvará tu vida.

(Shiryu pronuncia mal el nombre de la espada. Lena se disculpa con Shura por tal sacrilegio)

 **Seiya:** Pelea contra cualquier oponente y gánales. Todo sea por Saori-san.

 **Ikki:** Espera hasta que los demás lo resuelvan todo o que tu hermanito esté en muchos problemas. Asegúrate de hacer una entrada espectacular para que todos crean que llegas tarde porque eres el héroe y no porque estabas esperando a que los demás hicieran todo el trabajo.

 **El resto:** Aparece recién cuando todo se haya solucionado y los dorados te dejen pasar sin problemas.

 **Según los santos de Plata (que están trapeando el Coliseo después de una batalla de entrenamiento de Seiya)**

Nosotros no subimos. Nunca nos requieren arriba. Somos los olvidados. Relleno. Le servimos a Athena para decir que tiene 88 guerreros y asustar a sus enemigos.

Aunque si les mencionara a sus enemigos que las escaleras tienen más de 30.000 escalones seguro que desisten de atacar.

 **Según los espectros de Hades (que temblaron ante la mención de las interminables escaleras):**

¡No! Niégate a subir. Si es necesario rómpete las piernas para tener una excusa.

(Una vez que logramos calmar a los espectros)

Usa a los santos revividos para que te abran camino. Pero no te confíes mucho de ellos porque seguro que en Virgo te apuñalan por la espalda y después derrumban el templo para asegurarse de que no puedas pasar si por alguna razón lograste quedar con vida.

 **Según los generales de Poseidón (que estaban cubriendo grietas en los pilares con plastilina):**

Usa tus contactos. Kanon fue nuestro compañero, Camus fue maestro de Isaak y Shaka es muy amigo de Krishna.

 **Según una persona común (la autora) que es muy amiga de Saori (Y le prometió no burlarse de ella en sus fics si le daban un tour por el Santuario –la boba se lo creyó-):**

Para las personas comunes y corrientes que no tienen sirvientes o contactos; cuyos amigos no van a hacer el trabajo por ellos, que no tienen dinero para contratar a la empresa de efectos especiales para una entrada llamativa y que, a diferencia de Seiya, desean conservar su salud al subir:

Una opción es llegar hasta tauro y pedirle a Alde que amablemente nos cargue en sus hombros hasta el Templo de Athena. Con lo bueno que es seguro que nos lleva y además nos regala alguna golosina.

Otra opción, si lo que debes hacer es subir sin ser notado porque vas a recolectar material vergonzoso de los habitantes del lugar, es utilizar el ascensor.

Así es, Saori me confió que hizo instalar un ascensor en una parte oculta del Santuario para su uso exclusivo, ni siquiera Tatsumi sabe de él. El pobre pelón tiene que subir las escaleras como todos los demás (se lo merece por maltratar a Ikki).

 _Gracias por leer!_

" _ **El mes de Athena", muy pronto por TV Alhena.**_

 _ **Hermes: Por última vez. Nos cancelaron el contrato después de que le pegaste al director de la cadena. No tenemos canal.**_


End file.
